Una Fata a Gardenia
Una fata a Gardenia was the first episode of the first season of Winx Club, i.e., it was the first episode of the entire series. Plot Scene 1 The scene starts with an overhead view of the town of Gardenia, which slowly fades into drawings pinned up on a board. A glimpse around the room which the board is in reveals a girl sleeping in bed. A voice is heard asking the girl to get up, and tells us that the girl's name is Bloom. Bloom's mother warns her that she's late for school and Bloom jumps out of bed. She rushes around the room throwing off her pajamas, having a shower and drying her red hair, and finally putting on her clothes. Pausing for a minute, she realizes she's on vacation and her mother pulled a prank on her. Annoyed by the fact that she had fallen for her mother's prank, she goes back to bed. Her mother warns her that since she's on vacation, instead of whiling away her time, she can help her mother in the shop. Scene 2 Bloom goes downstairs, where her father happily says Good Morning to her. Bloom, still annoyed by the fact that she has to work in her mother's shop for the summer, tells him that she wants to go somewhere with her friends. Her father tells her that she'll be allowed when she's older. Bloom, who is 16, feels that that's old enough and wants to know how much older she has to be, but her dad still considers her as a young girl. He tries to console her with the fact that they'll be going to the beach like they do every year. Bloom argues that going somewhere by herself would be the best present for her. Her parents take this opportunity to tell her that they did get her a present which would help her get around town. Excited by the news, Bloom rushes outside. To her disappointment, the present is a bicycle, instead of the scooter she'd been expecting. Her parents see her disappointment, and decide to put some money aside so they can buy her one the next year. Scene 3 Bloom sadly walks down the street, musing that her father will never change and won't let her ride anything faster than a bicycle. A yell from a dark haired girl gets her to stop and turn around. The girl asks her if she's vacationing in Gardenia. Apparently, the girl knows that Bloom goes to the beach every year, and begins to show off by saying she'll send Bloom a postcard from her vacation place so she can see some place different. The girl turns her attention to two men unloading a brand new scooter. Bloom wishes Mitzi a nice summer and goes off, thinking to herself that Mitzi is such a show off. Scene 4 Bloom walks into a park with her new bicycle, and sits down near a tree, beginning to munch on an apple. Kiko runs off, but returns a moment later, utterly terrified. He collapses at Bloom's feet, but gets up and tries to tell her to follow him. He takes her to a clearing. Watching from behind a tree, Bloom sees a blonde girl, apparently a fairy, fighting some monsters. Bloom, in total shock, asks Kiko if he saw that, to which Kiko promptly faints. The girl hits her scepter on the ground, creating a blast which knocks two of the monsters into the hands of a much larger ogre. The girl orders him to go away, revealing that she is the fairy of the sun and moon. The ogre charges at her, and she braces herself for his attack, but he manages to knock her to the ground. Bloom watches on in shock. The ogre exclaims that her time is up and orders the small red monsters to take her scepter. The girl is held to the ground, and tries to escape, in vain. The ogre snatches the scepter from the monster who's holding it and taunts the girl. Just as he's about to destroy her, Bloom intervenes, ordering him to let her go and distracting him. Pausing for a minute, Bloom wonders what she's going to do. The ogre takes this opportunity to send some of the monsters to attack her. In a moment of fear, Bloom creates a shield with supposedly magic powers! The shield repels the monsters, and Bloom wonders what just happened. Kiko, enthusiastic as ever, begins to fight the air, and when a monster suddenly appears behind him, it's Bloom who sends him flying! Meanwhile, the ogre has been watching all of this and decides it's time to take care of Bloom himself. He picks her up by her hands. Bloom panics, and instantly creates a huge explosion, knocking down the ogre and all of his monsters in the process. The ogre has been completely wiped out by Bloom's extremely powerful attack, but the blonde girl has not been harmed. Realizing that this is her chance, she walks over and picks up her scepter before the ogre can reach it. She walks over to check if Bloom is okay, but the ogre is preparing to attack again. As her scepter is back, the fairy is fearless again, and throws a powerful blast at the ogre. The red monsters haven't given up, and prepare to attack her.